


Coffee

by bX5jKvR5NDB77



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt Barry Allen, Poison, Seizures, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bX5jKvR5NDB77/pseuds/bX5jKvR5NDB77
Summary: Barry is complaining about training withe Oliver. Oliver ignores him. Barry collapses.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of this makes sence, again. This is my first fic with chapters so im sorry if there are any issues

 "Barry you're late,again"

"Sorry had to get coffee couldn't sleep last night."

"Coffee doesn't work on you"

"Oh come on Ollie its the thought that counts"

"If you say so"

"What are we doing today anyway?"

"You are going to run around this field and dissable the twelve bombs that i haves hidden."

"Bombs!"

"Smoke bombs Barry"

"Oh"

"You ready?"

"How long do i have?"

"Two minutes"

"Could do it in one"

Barry zoomed off

Turns out he was more tired than he thought. By the end of the time Barry had only got seven of the twelve smoke bombs.

Barry sat on the step to the cabin while Oliver setup new bombs.

"Okay the bombs are set you ready?"

Barry didn't reply

"Barry?"

Oliver turned around to see Barry staring into space.

"Barry"

He snapped his fingers in front of the kids face and Barry finaly looked at him.

"Huh"

"Barry are you okay?"

"Yeah i, i just got lost in thought for a sec"

Barry stood up and his vision swam

"Ohhh ok mabye not so fine"

"Barry sit down"

But Barry was out of it again. Oliver was just about to move when Barry's eyes suddenly rolled back and he fell to the ground.

"Shit" Oliver mutterd as he rolled Barry into the recovery possition. Suddenly Barry made a chokeing noise and began to jerk.

Oliver was stuck, Caitlin and Cisco were out of town, Barry was having a seizure and he only had his bike.

'Think'he thought 

Wait Dig had medical training. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

"Oliver"

"Dig you need to come to the training site right now."

"Why what happened"

"Barry just collapsed and is having a seizure"

"I'll be there in ten"

Oliver hung up

He knelt down next to Barry trying to stop him from hurting himself. Two minutes later Barry stopped. Oliver made sure he was breathing and then lifted the kids head onto his lap.

When Dig showed up Barry was still out cold.

"What happend?" He asked as he got out of the van

"I don't know he just collapsed"

"Do you have any clue what his resting heart rate is suppost to be?"

"I think Caitlin said about 130 a minute"

"Shit"

"Whats it at?"

"50"

"Whats wrong with him?"

"I don't know but we need to get him to star labs"

"Caitlin and Cisco are out of town"

"Shit, what do we do with him?"

"I don't know but we need to do somthing soon"

"Only Barry could get himself into this mess"

"Yeah well how do we get him out?"

"Oliver what's that" Dig asked pointing to Barrys coffee cup

"Coffee"

"Did he drink it all?"

"Yeah?"

"When?"

"Well he got here about twenty minutes ago and was almost done with it then"

"Then why is the cup still steaming"

#############################

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver picked up the cup to see a something that made him fear for Barrys life. It was a small orb steaming in the bottom of the cup.

"Dig look at this" Oliver said handing him the cup

"Shit, what is that?"

Ignoring Diggle's question Oliver lifted Barry up and carried him to the van.

"What are you doing?" Asked Dig

"Taking him back to the arrow cave, he needs help"

"I'll drive" Dig said 

"Get that" Oliver nodded to the cup

#############################

When Dig and Oliver burst through the door Felicity almost fell off her chair.

"What the" She turned "Oh no"

"Felicity get me oxygen he's having trouble breathing, Dig get me the herbs and find out what the hell this is" Oliver shouted setting Barry down on the table

"What happend to him?" She asked handing Oliver the oxygen mask

Oliver straped the mask over Barrys face while Dig prepared the herbs

"Here" Said Dig passing them to Oliver.

"Felicity hold his head back,"Oliver turned to Diggle"you know what to do"

Dig nodded grabbing a hold on Barrys legs.

As soon as Oliver tipped the liquid down his throut Barry begand to thrash.

"Oliver what is going on?" Asked a terrified Felicity

"Poison of some kind, Dig try find out what it is i've got his legs" Oliver replied without looking up

"Oh god" Felicity wisperd putting her hands to her mouth

"Felicity calm down he will be fine" Assured Oliver

"When!" She shouted suddenly

"What?" Both Dig and Oliver asked confused

"When did he collapes?"

"About 30 minutes ago, why?" Oliver replied 

"His healing, he should be fine by now"

"So whoever did this knew who he was?" Oliver asked catching on

She nodded

"Shit, Dig found anything?"

"Yeah mix of deadly poisons"

"What ones?" Oliver asked 

"Zyklon B, Cyanide, Oleander, Strychnine. He should be dead."

"Shit wh-

Felicity cut him off " wait Zyklon B and Oleander?" She asked

"Yeah" replied Diggle

"I think i know who did this" and with that she rushed off the the computer

"Dig do you know the antidotes?" Oliver asked

"No but we can do what he did for you to give us some time to find them"

"Rat poison?"

#############################

They had got Barry relitively stable. Oliver was out hunting down Zander Mortem, a murdurer with a thing for poison, Diggle and Felicity working on healing the young hero.

#############################

When Oliver came back with blood on his gloves they knew it was over.

"How did he know?" Felicity asked almost instantly

"He didn't" Oliver said

"What?" She and Dig asked simaltaniosly

"He only went after Barry because of his connection to ccpd"

"Jesus Barry really does have bad luck" Muttered Diggle

"How is he?" Oliver asked walking over

"He should be alright" Dig said voice wavering

"Should you never said anything about a should" Felicity said

"Felicity." Oliver warned

"The amount of poison he had in him caused dammage" Said Dig 

"What kind of Dammage?" Asked Oliver

"Well i, i think it made him epileptic"

"Barry" Felicity cried into Olivers shoulder

"Is it perminant?" Asked Oliver

"I would normaly say yes but given his healing i doubt it will last for more than a week." Diggle replied

'Great now we have to look after and epileptic speedster for a week' Oliver thought 

"We have to look after him Caitlin and Cisco won't be back before it wears off" he said guiding Felicity to her chair.

#############################

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours had passed when Barry began to wake up.

"Barry?" Felicity questioned

"Barry you with us?" Asked Oliver

"Oww" Barry groaned eyes fluttering

When Barry opened his eyes he was confused. How and why was he in the arrow cave ,why did his head feel like it had been hit by a truck and most importantly was there a bucket around.

"How are you feeling Barry?" Diggle asked

Barry shook his head before leaning over the edge of the table and vomiting on the floor. Felicity rubbed Barrys back wispering quiet words of confort while he gagged.

Barry groaned and layed back down. Oliver walked over and put his hand to Barrys head, it was boiling hot.

"Dig, he's got a fever" he stated

"Got it" Dig replied before leaving to get some water

Felicity stroked Barrys hair as he moaned and shifted on the table.

"We should take him back to the manshion" Said Oliver

"Why?" Felicity asked

"Beds, food and its a hell of alot nicer than this" Oliver gesgured around the room and at the table Barry was on.

"How's he doing?" Diggle asked walking over a cloth in one hand and a bowl of cold water in the other.

"Could be worse" Replied Oliver earning a smack from Felicity

Oliver took the bowl and cloth from Dig. He dipped the cloth in the water and placed it on Barrys forhead.

"I'm going to take him back to the manshion" He said looking at Diggle

Dig nodded and left to get the van

 "Come on then kid" Oliver muttered lifting Barry into his arms

"Oliver, i'll come to see him tommorow" Felicity called

Oliver nodded and left.

#############################

Dig opened the door.

"Get the aid kit" Oliver said reajusting Barry in his arms

"Hey Ollie, whats going on?" Thea asked walking into the room

"Oliver" Said Dig walking over to him aid kit in hand

When Thea walked over to her brother she was shocked.

"Is that Barry?" She asked

"Mom" Barry moaned "Mom it hurts"

"His fever is getting worse" Stated Diggle

"He can stay in my room" Said Oliver walking towards the stairs, craideling Barry gently

"What happened to him?" Thea asked Dig

"He was poisoned" He replied 

"I thought stuff like that didn't work on him?" She asked

"Well, right now he's lucky to be alive"

"DIG!" A shout came from upstairs

Thea and Diggle sprinted up the stairs to Olivers room. Barry was on the bed convulsing.

"Looks like you were right" Oliver said while holding Barry down

#############################

It had been an hour since Barrys seizure. Oliver had told Thea everything, Barrys fever had broken and Dig had left.

Oliver sat next to Barry monitoring his breathing and heartrate. He was about to leave to get a drink when Barry moaned.

"Barry?" He asked

"Hey" Barry rasped eyes slowly opening

"How do you feel?" Oliver questioned

"I'm oww" Barry groaned sitting up

"You good?"

"Yeah, what happened?" He asked tiredly

"You don't remember?" Asked Oliver

"Well sort of but its all fuzzy" Barry answerd

Barrys phone buzzed

"Meta attack" He said getting up

"Oh no you don't"Oliver stood infront of him.

"What, Ollie i have to go"

"Barry you were poisoned"

"And now i'm better" Barry flashed to the other side of the room hitting a wall

"Barry you have to rest" Oliver said turning around

"O-ollie" Barry said terrified

"Barry are you okay?"

Barry held up his hand, it was vibrating

"I i can't stop it" He said 

"Barry you need to calm down" Oliver knelt infront of the speedster

"It it it's getting worse" Barry said his hole arm shaking now

"Barry calm down it's okay" Oliver said knowing what was about to happen

Barry was hyperventilating "w-whats h-happening t-to me?" He looked at Oliver fear roaming his eyes.

"Barry it's okay" Oliver reasured

"N-no i i i-" Barry's eyes rolled back in his head and he started shaking. However this time at superhuman speed.

Oliver sat next to him waiting for the seizure to pass. Barry choked and thrashed for almost five minutes before Oliver could lift him back onto the bed.

"Just sleep Bar" he said pulling up the covers. This was going to be a long week

#############################

To be continued


	4. Day 2

Barry was sitting downstairs watching tv with Thea and Oliver.

"Lunch anybody?" Asked Oliver standing up

"Big belly burger! Thea shouted

"Barry?" Oliver questioned

"Sounds good to me" He replied

"Okay, i'll be back in twenty minutes" Oliver stated picking up his keys

Barry and Thea heard the door shut.

"So what next game of thrones or big bang theory?" Thea asked

"You choose" Said Barry

"Well game of thrones is good but big bang theory is funny" She said to herself 

"Thea" Barry wispered

"But then its all sciency and thats not really my thing" She continued

"Thea" Barry spoke a little louder

"I don't know mabye you sho-"

"Thea!" Barry interupted holding up a shaking hand

"Wh-, okay it's okay Barry" She assured

Barry started hyperventilating

"Barry calm down, calm down" She tried again

The front door opened

"I forgot my phone!" Oliver called

"Oh thank god, Ollie quick it's Barry!" Thea shouted to her brother

Oliver ran in just as Barry started shaking. He sat down on the other side of him.

"Okay Bar, it's okay" He said while Barry seized

"What do we do?" Thea asked

"Just wait" Oliver replied without looking up

After about two minutes Barry began to slow.

"I'll get the food" Thea said standing

"You got money?" Oliver asked shifting Barry a little

"Yeah" Thea replied getting a blanket off the other sofa and putting it over Barry

Barry moaned but quickly settled leaning into Oliver.

"You did well Thea, at keeping him and yourself calm" Oliver complimented

"Thanks" She replied then added "I'll be back as soon as i can"

Thea left.

"What are we going to do with you Bar?" Oliver asked ,more to himself than the sleeping hero, useing his free hand to pull the blanket up onto Barry sholders.

#############################

When Felicity arrived Barry was still asleep.

She knocked on the door.

"Hi Felicity" Thea greeted

"Hey" she replied

"Oliver and Barry are in the living room" Thea said before heading upstairs

When she walked in she saw Barry out cold leaning on Olivers shoulder while he watched the news.

"He okay?" She asked

"Yeah, tired" Oliver replied

"Any seizures?" She questionend

"Yeah" Oliver sighed "two last night and one this morning"

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine they just take the energy out of him, hence." Oliver jesgured to the sleeping form beside him

"You okay?" She asked

"Fine"

"Oliver" Felicity said in a warning tone

"What?"

"The truth"

"I'm fine, it's just not nice to watch" he replied

"And" she pushed

"His face, when he knows it's going to happen. He looks terrified. He looks straight at you, his eyes pleading for help that you can't give"

"He must be so scared"

"Do you have the time?"

"Er one thirty" she replied after looking at her watch

Barry twiched 

"Barry?" Oliver asked conserned

Barry twiched again

"Is he okay?" Felicity asked

Barrys arm spasmed

"No he's going into another one" Oliver replied 

Barry started to jerk

"Oh god, Barry" Felicity cried 

Barry started getting faster

"Barry if you can hear me, breathe. Breathe Bar" Oliver said to the seizing hero

Felicity just stood and cried. She hated seeing this.

"Your okay, your okay Barry just breathe" Oliver continued to speak.

Two minutes later Barry stopped

"Is he alright?" Felicity asked tears streaming down her face

"Yeah, he will just sleep now" Oliver replied setting Barrys head onto his lap and covering him with the blanket

"Here" Felicity passed him a cushion 

Oliver lifted Barrys head and sliped it underneath

"He burns to much energy during those. Can you get me the aid kit?" Oliver asked

"Sure, why?"

"I need to get something in him"

"Ok where is it?"

"Kitchen"

#############################

"Oh shoot" Felicity muttered

"What?" Oliver asked

"I have a meeting in half an hour"

"Go"

"Are you sure he's okay?"

"Its been two hours he's fine"

#############################

Barry groaned and sat up.

"Bar you okay?" Oliver asked

"Yeah what time is it?"

"About six o'clock"

"What?"

"Relax"

"Why is there an iv in my hand?"

"Here" Oliver removed the needle

"Thanks" Barry replied

"You okay?" Asked Oliver

"I'm really hungry"

"Pizza?"

"Oh yeah"

"Speedy!" Oliver called

"Yeah Ollie?" Thea answered

"Come here!" He shouted

She wallked into the room.

"Oh Barry your up"

"Yeah, hey"

"Pizza?" Oliver asked

"Sure"

#############################

"Ok, 3 for Barry and a half'n'half for me and Thea" Oliver set down the boxes

#############################

 

Thea woke up. She rolled over to look at her clock. 1am.

Something felt wrong so she decided to check on Barry. She opened the door and stepped inside.

Barry was on the floor one arm twitching. She ran over. He wasn't breathing.

She ran downstairs to where Oliver was sleeping.

"Ollie, Ollie quick!"

"What?" He asked sitting up

"Barry's not breathing!"

"WHAT!"

Oliver sprinted upstairs and ran into the room. He grabbed Barrys wrist.

"He's got a pulce but it's weak"

"What can i do?"

Oliver started cpr. Thea stood back crying.

Oliver gave two breaths. Then resumed cpr.

More tears rolled down Thea's face.

"He's breathing"

Thea sighed.

"I'm going to stay with him" Oliver said picking Barry up

"What can i do?" Thea asked

Oliver put Barry down and walked over to Thea.

"Get some sleep" He hugged her

"Yeah, okay" She opened the door

Oliver sat on the bed next to Barry placing a hand on his chest to monitor his breathing.

#############################

To be continued


	5. Day 3

Barry took a deep breath in. His chest hurt and it felt like it had something weighing down on it. He looked around, Oliver was on the bed next to him. It was Olivers hand that was on his chest. Barry sat up causing Oliver to wake.

"Barry?" He asked

"Uh, why are we sharing a bed?" Barry questioned

"You stopped breathing last night" Oliver replied bluntly

"Oh" He weezed a little

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, chest hurts a bit"

"A bit?"

"Ok alot but i'm fine"

"You almost died last night Barry"

"Had to keep you on your toes"  Barry laughed heading to the Bathroom

"Barry?!" Oliver called from the other side of the door

"Yeah?!"

"Did you bring any of your calorie bars with you?!"

"In my bag!" He replied

Oliver walked downstairs to the kitchen where he was greeted by Thea

"Hey, Barry okay?" She asked

"Fine"

"I'm cooking breakfast"

"Thanks Thea" Said Oliver as he picked up Barrys bag

"What are you looking for?" She asked

"This" He held up a calorie bar

She gave Oliver a questioning look

"Calorie bar" He clarified

A crash came from upstairs

"Barry?!" Oliver called

When he got no answer he ran upstairs

"Barry?" He knocked on the bathroom door

"Yeah?" Barry replied

"You okay?"

"Yeah just slipped" Barry opened the door.  
His head was dripping blood

"Your bleeding"

"Am i?" Barry toched a finger to his forehead

"Come on" Oliver pulled Barry out of the room

"Where?" He asked

"Breakfast"

#############################

"See you later!" Thea called as she shut the front door

"Ok whats wrong?" Oliver asked

"What, nothings wrong" Barry replied a little to quickly

"You've been stareing at that lamp for five minutes Barry"

"What what if it doesn't go away?"

"It will Barry"

"But what if it doesn't! I can't protect anybody if i'm having two seizures a day and randomly stopping breatheing in the middle of the night. How can i be a hero like this?"

"You've always been a hero Barry, even before you got you powers, you saved my life."

"When i was awake for more than six hours a day! When i wasn't terrified every time my hand twiched! When i was usefull!"

"Barry"

"No Oliver! If this doesn't go away i might aswell die!"

"Barry, nobody is better off dead"

"I AM!"

"Barry, if theres anyone we need it's you. Not because of super powers, not because your a genius. Because your Barry."

And with that Barry broke down into tears.

"Come here" Oliver muttered as he pulled Barry into his arms

"It's Okay Bar, everythings gonna be okay."

#############################

Barry had fell asleep in Olivers arms. He shifted a little and then weezed.

"Barry?" Oliver asked

The only reply he got was a even harsher weez.

"Barry"

Barry continued to struggle breathing. Oliver knew he needed oxygen soon so decided to call Dig

"Hello" Diggle answered

"Dig i need you to bring an oxygen mask to the manshion"

"When?"

"Now!"

"I'm on my way"

Oliver hung up. He sat Barry up to help ease his breatheing but it had no effect.

"Come on Bar breathe" Oliver said as he sat Barry up a little more

Dig arrived after what seemed like an eternity

"Hey!" He called shutting the front door

"Dig quick!" Oliver shouted

When he entered the living room Dig saw Barry unconsius with his lips a deep shade of blue.

"What happened?" He asked

"He stopped breathing, did the same last night"

Dig strapped the mask over Barrys face and he instantly took in a breath

"He stops breathing when he sleeps" Dig muttered to himself

"What?"

"It's called sleep Apnea"

"Okay?" Oliver asked

"He needs to wear that when he sleeps" Dig nodded towards the mask on Barrys face

#############################

"Thanks Dig" Oliver shut the door

"What's going on?" Barry asked leaning against the livingroom door

"Your awake"

"Yep"

"How you feeling?"

"Fine"

"Dinner?"

"Hell yes"

Oliver smiled

#############################

Oliver placed the oxygen mask over Barrys face.

"Oliver?" Barry muttered

"Yes?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"The stuff about needing me"

"Of corse i did"

"Thanks" Barrys eyes slid shut

"Goodnight Barry"

"Night Ollie"

#############################

To be continued


	6. Day 4

Barry woke up at 10 am. He went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Oliver?" He called

There was a note on the table.

'Be back at 12:30 - Oliver' 

Barry grabbed the box of cereal off the counter and sighed.

#############################

Half an hour before Oliver was due home Barry's hand began to twitch. He dropped the glass of water he had been getting, heard it smash. Then he was on the floor, he wasn't sure how he got there. His arm was shaking more and then he was gone.

#############################

"I'm back!" Oliver shouted as he entered the house.

Nobody replied

"Barry?" He stepped into the living room

"Barry!?" He called a little louder

A quiet moan came from the kitchen

"Barry!" He ran over glass crunching under his shoes

"Ol-r"

"Hold on" Oliver said suddely aware of the blood oozing out of Barrys arm. He grabbed a tea towl and put pressure on it.

"Leg feels funny" Barry mumbled

Oliver looked down. Barry was drenched in urine.

"What?" Barry asked quietly

"Nothing" Oliver replied checking Barrys arm. It was almost fully healed

"Oh god, i pissed myself didn't i?" Barry asked more aware 

"It's okay"

"I'm sorry, uhh god"

"It's okay, Bar"

"I peed myself. I peed myself like a baby."

"You couldn't control it"

"Mabye" Barry mumbled

"Let's get you up" Oliver grabbed Barrys arms

"Tired" Barry groaned

"Lean on me" Oliver put Barrys arm around his neck and set towwards the living room.

"Thanks" Barry wispered

"I'll go get you some clothes" Oliver said as he eased Barry onto the sofa.

#############################

Oliver sighed

He had come back with clean clothes to find Barry fast asleep. He put the oxygen mask over the speedsters face and set to work.

#############################

Oliver was just putting a clean shirt on Barry when he began to stir.

"Barry?" He asked gently

"Huh what, hey"

Oliver took the oxygen off Barrys face and resumed buttoning up the speedsters shirt

"What you doing?" Barry asked tiredly

"Your shirt" Oliver replied doing the last button

"My sh-" relization dawned upon Barry "you, oh god but i. You changed my pants!"

"Relax"

Barrys face was now a beet red

"Kill me now" He muttered

Oliver chuckeld at that

"Cisco can never know about this" Barry said glaring

"You hungry?" Oliver asked eager to change the subject

"Do you really have to ask."

"Ok" Oliver held his hands up in surrender

"Where did you go anyway?" Barry asked

"Star labs"

"Why?"

"These" Oliver passed Barry a bag full of calorie bars

"Thanks"

#############################

Barry was snacking on his third bar when he felt his finger twich. He instantly panicked ,causing him to forget to spit out his food, and dropped the bar. His finger twitched again then his hand. His arm began to shake. He screamed and blacked out.

#############################

Oliver was washing the dishes. He set down another plate to dry. Then.

"Ahhh" a shriek came from the other room.

Oliver ran at top speed into the living room where he found Barry seizing.

He quickly moved the small coffee table away and sat beside the speedster.

"It's okay Bar, calm down" He wispered while holding Barrys arm

Suddenly Barry went limp. Oliver dug his fingers into his neck. No pulse.

He turned Barry onto his back and opened his mouth. It was full of half chewed calorie bar. Oliver instantly stuck his hand into Barrys mouth and removed the blockedge.

He started cpr.

"Come on Barry don't do this!" He shouted before giving two breaths

"Come on fight!" Two more breaths

"Come on Barry!" Two more breaths

Oliver was ecsausted but he knew he had to carry on.

"Come on kid FIGHT!" He slammed his hands down on Barrys chest. 

Barry drew in a greedy breath before throwing up and passing out.

Oliver checked his pulce. It was a bit slow for Barry but it was steady. He then lifted the kid into his arms and headed for the bedroom.

#############################

When Barry woke up he could feel the oxygen mask over his face. He reached up to remove it but was stopped when someone grabbed his wrist.

"No, leave it on"

"O-ollie?" He asked slugishly opening his eyes

"How do you feel?" Oliver asked

"Uh fine i-" Barry tried to sit up "oww"

"Sorry, i broke a few ribbs"

"Broke why, ohh again?"

"You choked on your calorie bar in the middle of a seizure"

"Lovely"

Oliver smiled. He didn't want to though, he felt terrible for Barry. He hated seeing the kid he had come to think of as a little brother in such pain. Hated not beeing able to do anything exept keeping his heart pumping. Hated everything about this. But he smiled anyway. He smiled for Barry.

"What time is it?" Barry asked voice slightly muffled but the oxygen mask

Oliver looked at his watch

"About four thirty" He replied

Barry yawned

"You alright?" Oliver asked consern crossing his face

"Wake me up for dinner?" Barry asked yawning again

"Sure" Oliver pulled the covers up a little over Barry

"Thanks Ollie" Barry murmered eyes sliding shut

"Your welcome" Oliver stood and headed towards the door

"Get better Bar" He wispered flicking off the light

#############################

"Barry" Oliver said shaking him gently

"Nnn go away Joe" Barry moaned

"Come on Bar" Oliver shook him again

"Whaaat?" Barry opened his eyes

"Come on Bar dinners ready" Oliver helped him sit up

Barry groaned as he slid his legs over the edge of the bed

"You okay?" Oliver asked 

"Uhh everything hurrts" Barry groaned

"Come on" Oliver grabbed Barrys arms "up we go" He lifted the kid the his feet

"Thanks"

Barry started towards the door but only got two steps before his legs gave out. Oliver caught him his eyes full of worry as he helped Barry stand again.

"Lean on me Bar" He pulled Barrys arm over his shoulder and encircled his own around Barrys waist.

#############################

Oliver gave one last glance at Barry eating before he stepped out of the room. He pulled out his phone and called Diggle.

'Hello' A voice answerd

"Dig"

'Yeah'

"Is felicity with you?"

'Yeah, i'll put you on speaker'

Oliver heard the phone beep

"It's about Barry"

'What! Is he okay?' Felicitys panicked voice came from the other end

"Yeah he's" Oliver hesitated "alright"

'Then whats wrong?' Dig asked

"I don't know he just seems really weak. He could barely walk on his own earlier"

'Has he been eating enough?' Dig questioned

"He's eating fine. I even went to star labs to get some calorie bars for him"

'Well then whats wrong with him?' Felicity sounded panicked again

"I don't know"

'We'll come see him tomorow' Suggested Dig

"Okay"

'Say hi to him for me?' Askes Felicity

"Sure, bye Felicity. Dig"

'Bye Oliver'

Oliver hung up. He put his phone away and went back into the dining room.

"Barry"

"Yep" Barry turned his head quickly

"Felicity says hi. Her and Dig are coming to see you tommorow"

"Cool. Wheres Thea i thought she was coming back this morning?"

"She was, her train was delayed"

"Oh"

Oliver sat down oposit Barry at the table

"Oliver"

"Yeah"

"What if it doesn't go away?"

"It will Bar"

"But what if it doesn't? You've seen the news, half of Central City think i'm dead." Barry said letting a tear slip

"Have you told Joe and Iris?"

Barry shook his head. "I told them i decided to go with Cait and Cisco to Coast City"

"They need to know Barry"

"I know but" Barry shook his head again

"Barry y-" Oliver was cut off by the front door opening

"I'm back!" Thea called

"In here Speedy!" Oliver replied

"Hey Ollie, Barry" Thea said not noticing Barry was crying

Oliver got her attention and nodded towards Barry

"Barry?" She asked

"Yeah" Barry wiped his eyes

She pulled him in for a hug

"I'm sorry" Barry yawned

"He asleep?" Oliver asked 

"Pretty much" Thea replied

"Ok"

"It's almost half seven anyway"

"Yeah, come on then kid" Oliver said lifting Barry into his arms

Barry moaned

"Night Barry" Thea called as Oliver carried him away

"Night" Barry wisperd and fell asleep

 

#############################

To be continued


	7. Day 5

"Hi guys" Said Oliver as he opened the front door

"Hi" Felicity said jumping into a hug

Dig nodded in ignolegment as he walked in behind her. Oliver shut the door.

"Where's Barry?" Felicity asked

"In bed" Oliver replied

"At 1pm?" Dig questioned

"Yeah, he's not doing to good" Oliver aswered

"I'll go wake him" Felicity suggested. With a nod from Oliver she headed for the stairs.

"Thea?" Dig asked

"She went out sho-"

"OLIVER!" Felicity screamed from up stairs

He and Dig shared one glance before sprinting up the stairs. They ran into Olivers room where Felicity was crying on the floor next to a violently seizing Barry. He was continesly banging his head on the nightstand, blood pooring from his temple, his pants were soaked and he was surrounded by a puddle of vomit.

"Dig get his head" Oliver instructed as calmly as possible

He then went over behind Barry to make sure the speedster didn't hurt himself anymore.

Five minutes had passed when Oliver decided enough was enough and told Felicity to call Caitlin.

#############################

Caitlin was talking to Cisco when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen.

"It's Felicity" she announced

"Hello" she said as she answered the phone

'C-caitlin' Felicity spoke holding back a sob

"Felicity, whats wrong?" Caitlin asked turning towards a instantly panicked Cisco

'B-barry, y-you need to c-come'

"What is it Caitlin, whats wrong?" Cisco asked franticly

Ignoring Cisco Caitlin asked "Felicity whats wrong with Barry?"

'S-seizure'

"Oh god. Where are you?" She questioned, again ignonring Cisco's plees to know what was going on

'O-olivers manshion'

"We'll be there in five hours"

'Hurry' Felicity said just before Caitlin hung up

"Caitlin. What is going on?" Cisco asked panicked and confused

"Barry's having a seizure and from what i could hear it was bad"

"That's not good" he muttered to himself

"Come on we have to go. Cisco!" 

"Yeah right, let me get my bag"

#############################

Felicity walked back into the room. Oliver was practicly laying on Barry to hold him down while Dig did as best he could the keep the speedster breathing.

"T-they're coming as fast as they can" She announced

"How long?" Oliver shouted

"At least five hours"

Oliver and Diggle both shared a look. They both knew how bad Barry was and that it was possible for him to not last that long.

"What?" Felicity asked when she saw their faces

"Felicity that-" Dig hesitated "that's a long time"

Suddenly Felicity felt herself overcome with panic. Barry was dying. Barry was dying right infront of her and she was just standing there. 

"Felicity!" Oliver's voice penatrated her thoughts

"Yeah. What do you need?" She asked

"There's a spare oxygen tank downsta-"

Before Oliver could finnish the sentence she was gone

#############################

When Felicity returned with the oxygen tank Barrys seizure had stopped. She handed it to Dig who changed it over with the other one.

"Is is he okay?" She asked hesitantly

"Um he's starting to breathe better now" Oliver offered

"Oliver can i talk to you outside for a moment?" Dig said suddenly

"Oliver" Felicity began to protest but Oliver cut her off "no stay here watch Barry"

#############################

Oliver shut the door behind him and Diggle.

"Oliver i don't think Barry can last five hours" Dig began

"I know"

"What should we do?" 

"I don't know. We could try get him to star labs, i would take us three hours to get there but Cisco and Caitlin will be in Central city in two" 

"Yeah,ok." Dig replied before heading back into the bedroom

Oliver pulled out his phone and called Cisco.

#############################

Cisco's phone rang in his pocket. In an instant he answered it and put it up to his ear.

"Oliver?" He asked franticly

'Put me on speaker'

Cisco quickly got Caitlins attenstion and did as Oliver asked.

"Oliver, whats wrong?" Cait asked into the phone

'Where are you?'

"On the train" Cisco replied

'Get off at Central city we're bringing Barry to Star labs'

"What, why?" Cisco questioned

'We don't think Barry can last five hours'

"What's wrong with him?" Caitlin asked in full on doctor mode

'I'll explain later' he paused 'i've got to go, Barrys having another seizure'

Oliver hung up before Cisco or Caitlin had a chance to say another word

#############################

When Oliver re-entered the room Felicity was holding Barry's head while Diggle sat between the speedster and the bed to prevent him from hurting himself.

"We need to move. Felicity get the van." Oliver anounced walking over to switch places with Felicity

"O-ok" Felicity replied as she headed to the door

"Okay how are we gonna do this?" Dig asked Oliver

"The seizure is pretty much done so if you could help me get him off the floor i can carry him"

"Do you want to... change him?"

"No time" Oliver replied silently curseing him self for not putting a blanket or even his coat as a sort of protective barrier between him and the mess covered hero.

Dig helped Oliver lift Barry and then they set off.

#############################  
2 HOURS LATER

 

Caitlin and Cisco sprinted into the lab.

"Cisco get the crash cart, some iv bags and bandeges. We need to be ready for anything." Caitlin instructed as she got a bed ready

When Cisco returned he began helping Caitlin.

"What do you thinks wrong with him?" He asked

"I don't know, seizure's can be caused by a number of things,head injuries, poisening even stress." She replied

"Do you think it could have somthing to do with a meta or the speed force?" Cisco questioned

"I guess it is possible for a meta to induce seizure's as for the speed force we can only guess from what happened to Barry while he was in a coma."

#############################

Barry groaned as he awoke from his ninth seizure.

"Ol...y?" He muttered

"I'm right here barr"

"Head 'urts"

"I know buddy"

"Where we?"

"In the back of the van"

"Where Felic..."

"She's up front with dig"

"Ollie hands'er tingly"

"Your hands are tingling?"

"Uh huh....cold"

"Barr open your eyes"

"Why...t'red"

"Please just for a second?"

"K" Barry replied opening his eyes

Oliver gasped

"Barry you need to stay awake" Oliver tried but the command fell on deaf ears Barry was already out.

"Felicity call Caitlin, Barry had a stroke!" Oliver shouted

#############################

When Caitlin's phone rung she picked it up instanty and put it on speaker.

"Felicity whats wrong!? What happened?" She called into the phone

'I-it's Barry he had a stroke'

"Oh god" Cisco muttered

"Has he had anymore seizures?" Caitlin questioned

'Nine but none after, after the stroke'

"Oh dude" Cisco muttered to himself again

"How far out are you?" Caitlin asked

'Just under an hour...shit'

"What! Is Barry okay!?" Cisco shouted suddenly

'Yeah.. well no he's having more trouble breathing'

"Okay, Felicity i need to hang up now so we can get ready for Barry"

'Oh okay bye'

#############################

Star labs 1 hour later

 

"Cisco!Caitlin!" Oliver shouted as he ran into the cortex Barry in his arms.

The two came running out with a gurney instantly.

"He's not breathing!" Oliver explained 

"Cisco get the ventilater ready" Caitlin demanded

"Oliver i need you to breathe for him." Cait said quickly, she then looked to where Felicity was crying in Dig's arms "you two should get cleaned up, there's a few bathrooms downstairs."

"Ventilaters up!" Cisco shouted as they left the room

Oliver and Caitlin quickly wheeled Barry into the room

"If we don't get him stable soon we will lose him" Oliver anounced

"Oh buddy, what happened to you." Cisco muttered now seeing his friend in full light. Barry was covered in urine, vomit and blood, his hair wet and matted, he was deathly pale exept from the mess of bruise's and scrapes all over his body.

Caitlin quickly inserted the tube into Barry's throat and slightly ajusted the oxyegen level.

"What happened?" She asked 

"He was poisoned about a week ago, he just collapesed infront of me and had a seizure so i called Dig. He thought that the combinations of poisons he was dosed with made him epileptic but guessed that Barry's powers would only make it last a week. I looked after him but today he just.. i don't know what happened." Oliver explained not notising the tear that slid down his cheak.

Cait began inspecting Barry's head as Cisco and Oliver removed their friends shirt. They also decided to remove his pants leaving Barry in just his underware.

Caitlin was bandeging Barry's head when Oliver saw the speedsters finger twitch.

"Caitlin he's about to have a seizure!" He warned

Barry was thrashing before Cait could reply.

"Cisco,pillow!"  She demanded

Cisco quickly removed the pillow from under Barry's head.

"Why are yo" Oliver started to ask but Cisco cut him off

"We looked after him for nine months, trust me it can't be there." 

Barry flatlined.

#############################

"He will be fine Felicity." Dig assured. Neither of them had yet had a shower because Felicity couldn't stop crying.

"But he was meant to be okay. He, this shouldn't be happening. He should be okay." She spoke tears finaly dying down

"He will be. Now go have a shower."

"Yeah"

#############################

"Come on Barry stay with us." Oliver muttered as he did compretions on Barry

"CLEAR!" Cait shouted. Oliver and Cisco jumped back as she shocked the speedster.

Nothing happened.

Oliver started again.

Cisco stood crying.

"CLEAR!" Cait shocked again

Nothing happened.

Oliver started again.

Cisco was now muttering "Barry, please" between sobs

"CLEAR!" Caitlin shocked Barry again. However this time the voltage on the defib was at maximum.

Something happened.

Barry's heart monitor beeped. Again and again. It was at a steady rythum.

Oliver wiped tears out of his eyes and patted Barry on the chest.

Cisco let out a nervous half sob half laugh and squezed Barry's shoulder.

#############################

5:00pm

Cisco was sitting by Barrys bed with Oliver and Felicity ,while Cait and Diggle talked about the poisons Barry had ingested, when he suddenly remembered.

"We haven't told Joe!" He shouted making Felicity jump ...


	8. Authors note

So, i wrote this a while ago (just posting now) but got to this point and got stuck. I dont know what to do with the story but if i think of anything i will update. Suggestions are welcome.


End file.
